¡Odio los dulces!
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Alguna vez han pensado por que a Sasuke Uchiha no le gustan los dulces si estos son un manjar para cualquier persona normal.  Esta historia podria ser una explicación de por que al pequeño Uchiha no le gustan.  Todo por culpa de sus malditos genes! n.n


Bueno ya saben que soy nuevap así que no sean malos...

**NANA:Ya no seas llorona esperamos que les guste y si es asi dejen reviews.**** A si ksi se me olvida Naruto ni sus personajes nos pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto-sama de ser asi den por seguro que seria SASUHINA...WIIIII!**

**¡Odio los dulces!**

Era una mañana normal en la gran aldea de la hoja, mejor conocida como Konoha, esplendorosa y brillante.

Como todos los días en la mansión Uchiha al ser las 8:00 a.m se levantaba el menor de los Uchihas, un pequeño niñito de tan solo 6 años de edad, de mirada tan negra como la noche pero tan tierna como la de un cachorro, tez blanca, de mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y cabello azabache rebelde, simplemente tierno al parecer de todos, se enfrentaba al gran problema de todas las mañanas bajar la cama, se equivocan si piensan que es muy pequeño, ¡no! Lo que ocurre es que su cama era muy alta se decía el pequeño niño.

Después de un rato de meditar se deslizo ágilmente por el borde de su cama cayendo en el suelo parado, después de todo que se podía esperar era un Uchiha la agilidad estaba en sus genes.

Como todos los días se dio un buen baño y salió a esperar el desayuno en el comedor con toda su familia que se encontraba presente, simplemente la misma rutina de siempre lo saludaban y el devolvía el saludo alegremente a sus padres y a su querido y respetado aniki aunque nunca se lo decía, pero el sabia que no necesitaba decirlo por que su aniki sabia lo importante que era para él, asi sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por que su madre hablo.

—Fugaku querido ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?—dijo animadamente su madre llamada Mikoto, simplemente una mujer agradable y hermosa al parecer de Sasuke y estaba seguro que lo mismo pensaban su padre y su aniki.

—Claro no podría olvidarlo—dijo Fugaku mostrando una leve sonrisa pero con su tono serio de siempre aunque eso no evito que el menor se sorprendiera enormemente por ver a su padre sonreir.

—Me alegra—respondió radiante Mikoto, después de eso todo el desayuno transcurrió normal según Sasuke.

Luego de un tiempo Mikoto y Fugaku se retiraron juntos dejando solos a Itachi y Sasuke. La curiosidad carcomía al pequeño por eso se atrevió a preguntarle a su hermano sobre el tema.

—Onii-chan ¿Qué dia es hoy?— pregunto esperanzado el menor.

—Domingo—dijo como si nada.

El pequeño inflo los mofletes y se cruzo de brazos con el seño fruncido, dándole un aspecto más tierno del que ya tenia dijo—no lo que digo es ¿que celebran hoy?—pregunto confundido y ligeramente sonrojado.

Itachi sonrió el sabia a lo que se refería su otouto pero le gustaba verlo enfadarse por que se veía muy tierno al hacerlo—pues es dia de San Valentín— el pequeño asintió pero tenia otra duda que no se iva a quedar—¿Qué es eso?—pregunto a su hermano con un hilo de voz.

El mayor sonrio al escuchar la pregunta del menor—es un dia en que las personas que se gustan o quieren se regalan cosas y se acaramelan más de lo normal cosa que da asco y pena ajena—dijo el prodigio a su hermanito dejandolo solo pero cuando iva a salir por completo dijo—a por cierto por tu bien no entres por nada del mundo a la habitación de nuestros padres en la noche hoy si no quieres traumarte de por vida— dijo Itachi con cara de asco y un aura oscura rodeándolo dejo a su hermanito confundido.

El pequeño prefirió dejarlo así y salió a dar un paseo para no quedar traumado por sus padres aunque no compendia lo que decía su aniki el sabia que debía hacerle caso por su bien.

Pronto llego al parque donde se sento debajo de un árbol de Sakura por el que veía a mucha gente pasar abrasados simplemente más acaramelados de lo normal como decía su aniki así que decidió cerrar sus ojitos a disfrutar de la paz que por cierto fue interrumpida por unos gritos de niñas muy cerca de él abriendo sus ojos fastidiado y vio a un montón de niñas que apenas lo vieron gritaron al unísono.

—Sasuke-kun se mi san valentin—todas se vieron con odio y lo rodearon antes de que pudiera reaccionar, cogiendo chocolates, gomitas, bombones, etc y metiéndoselos a la fuerza en la boca haciendo que se atragantara y se embarrara con los odiosos dulces.

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad salió huyendo con el empalagoso sabor en su boca, pero esas niñas no se daban por vencido y lo seguían provocando que chocara irónicamente con un puesto de dulces, haciendo que un tarro de chocolate liquido le cayera encima y para colmo le cayeron osos de gomita y bombones. Las niñas no desaprovecharon la oportunidad y ataron al pobre Uchiha aturdido con una cuerda llevándoselo lejos.

Apenas el pequeño se dio cuenta cuando lo terminaron de arrastrar y le comenzaron a meter los asquerosos dulces como al principio como por 15 minutos de total sufrimiento viendo a todas esas locas torturarlo, mientras la pelirosa y la rubia gritaban "se mi san valetin", "frentona", "cerda" hasta que gracias a Kami llego su querido aniki a liberarlo haciendo que las locas huyeran.

—Sasuke ¿estas bien?— dijo con cierta lastima al ver a su hermanito con cara de traumado.

—Quiero ir a casa— dijo el menor intentando quitarse el horrible sabor de la boca.

Así los 2 Uchihas llegaron a la mansión donde Fugaku y Mikoto vieron extrañados al menor por llegar en esas condiciones, pero como toda madre Mikoto no resistió saco una cámara de quien sabe donde y le toma una foto al pequeñito que tenia los ojos brillantes y se veía realmente tierno en esa condición.

El pequeño Sasuke subió a su habitación, se dio un buen baño y se lavo como 20 veces los dientes intentando quitarse el horrible sabor de su boca, se puso su pijama que le quedaba levemente grande y se metió a su cama con dificultad, donde comenzó a pensar lo que su padre le dijo una vez que todos los Uchihas de todas las edades siempre atraían la atención femenina. Y un pensamiento cruzo por la mente del pequeño antes de intentar dormir:

"Que se cuiden los dulces porque desde hoy Uchiha Sasuke es su principal enemigo, si un osito de goma se cruzaba en su camino le arrancaría la cabeza aunque tuviera familia, si un chocolate o bombón se cruzaba en su camino lo aplastaría sin compasión por que yo ¡odio los dulces! A por cierto malditos genes Uchihas que no se daban cuenta que por esos malditos su existencia iba a ser miserable y llena de locas, pero ya que a dormir"

Y cuando iva quedando dormido escucho unos ruidos extraños en la habitación de sus padres asi que se levanto y fue a ver, después de todo ya nada podría ser peor ¿cierto?

**Fin.**

****Y que les gusto si es asi dejen reviews ONEGAI!

**NANA:No seas babosa a kien no le gusta imaginarse a un KAWAI peque Uchiha *.* (baba)**

**?:Hmp a quien le dices kawai(con mirada asesina)**

**NANA:SASUKE-KUN! yo pues un este jejeje a tu versión chibi jeje creo...no escuchan pájaros? O.o**

**Sasuke:CHIDORI!**

Yo pues perdón por la interrupción aunque se lo merecia... reviews xfa!

**Sasuke:Hmp que valga la pena la humillación dejen reviews.**

No seas grosero! bueno chaop xk sino me matan como NANA...


End file.
